Slip of the Tongue
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: Yolei wants advice from Kari on how to act on her feelings for Ken but, after getting their wires crossed, Kari accidentally reveals one of her biggest secrets. Takari and Kenyako one-shot


**Slip of the Tongue**

Heya all. I decided to write this one-shot after going through my original notes for another fic and I came across this idea written down amongst them. Basically this idea didn't fit with the plot of that fic so I scraped it from that story. After reading the idea again, I thought that with a few tweaks it would make a good one-shot and wham here it is.

Summary: Yolei wants advice from Kari on how to act on her feelings for Ken but, after getting their wires crossed, Kari accidentally reveals one of her biggest secrets. Takari and Kenyako one-shot.

Let me type the standard disclaimer before I start the fic. I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted material that I mention in this fic.

Ok, now on with the fic …

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight radiated through Hikari Kamiya's bedroom window, illuminating the white ceiling, soft pink walls and the laminated wooden floor. It was a beautiful late August day outside and the window was wide open to let the warm air freshen up the room. The breeze gently swayed the shoulder length chocolate brown hair of the room's only occupant. It was a Saturday that the thirteen year old girl had actually wanted to spend outside with a certain special someone but unfortunately she was too busy this morning and had to set her plans back to later in the day.<p>

Hikari, or Kari as she preferred to be called, sat at her wooden computer desk, working on some homework that was due in for the first day back in September. Her deep brown eyes were fixed on the computer screen as she typed away on the keyboard. She had decided to take this time to finish the report on Japanese history as she waited for one of her friends to arrive. Yolei had told her that there was something important she needed to discuss and the older teen girl was on her way over right now.

Kari sighed as she typed the final word of her report and lent back in her chair. She straightened her light pink spaghetti strapped top, which covered her flat stomach and developing breasts, before placing her hands on her thighs. She had teamed the top with a pair of tight fitting stone washed denim jeans that hugged her hips and long legs. The teen girl had dressed in this way so she could go and meet her boyfriend as soon as she had finished her homework and the impending conversation with Yolei.

The brunette girl's eyes wandered from the report to the small clock in the bottom right corner of her computer monitor. She noticed that Yolei was due to arrive at anytime so she clicked the save button and closed the document that contained her assignment. Her eyes instantly fixed on her desktop photo as the document disappeared and she smiled. It was a photo of her and a certain blonde haired and blue eyed boy of the same age who meant so much to her.

The thirteen year old boy in the photo taken at the base of Tokyo Tower was Takeru Takaishi, Kari's best friend and boyfriend. Takeru, or TK to his friends, had his left arm around the teen girl's shoulders as he made a peace sign with the index and middle fingers of his right hand. Kari had her right arm around her boyfriend's back and was waving at the camera with her spare hand. It was similar to the photo of them in New York a couple of years earlier except they were more intimate, as their bodies were pressed together and Kari was resting her head against TK's shoulder.

Kari's smile grew further as she remembered how they became a couple. They had become best friends during their first adventure in the Digital World and, since TK moved back Odaiba just before the start of their second digital adventure, they had become closer and closer as time went on. Eventually they began to develop feelings of affection towards one another as well as a physical attraction. Those feelings developed into love even before they had actually admitted it to themselves let alone each other.

The couple eventually admitted their feelings a few months ago when they both went to meet their Digimon in the Digital World. They had found themselves unexpectedly close to one another and their emotions just took over. They kissed and admitted their true feelings to the other straight afterwards, thus making them a couple. However, they decided to keep their romantic relationship a secret. Only Gatomon and Patamon, their Digimon partners, knew about them dating.

The two teens had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a number of reasons. The first was because of Kari's brother, Tai. He was well known for being an overprotective brother and both of them were worried about his reaction if he ever found out about TK dating his younger sister. The second reason was TK's older brother, Matt. He was also overprotective and Kari was concerned about how he would react if things didn't turn out the way they planned. The reaction of the rest of their friends was of concern to them too, especially Davis'. He had made it perfectly clear that he had a crush on Kari and, even though he had backed off, he still liked her. Both Kari and TK felt it was best to wait until he had moved on before they could risk going public.

A knock on Kari's closed bedroom door snapped the brunette teen out of her thoughts and back to reality. She spun her computer chair around so she could face the door. "Come in."

"Hi Kari," a tall purple haired girl greeted her as she walking into the room and closed the door behind her. This fourteen year old girl was wearing a yellow radio t-shit teamed with black cargo pants, which were fitting of her usual style. She also wore sleek rectangular glasses that she had brought to replace her old round ones over a year ago.

"Hey Yolei," Kari welcomed her with a warm smile. The younger girl watched her friend take a seat on the bed and run her hand through her purple hair that reached halfway down her back. "How are you?"

"I'm ok I guess," Yolei replied somewhat reluctantly. Kari noted that her friend's tone didn't have its usual confidence and that she was lacking her normal bluntness and straight to the point attitude. The brunette knew something was on the older girl's mind.

"What's the matter?" Kari asked in a caring tone as her gaze locked on to her friend's cameral brown eyes. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Is it that clear something is bothering me?" Yolei sighed before letting out a hollow laugh.

"Yeah," the brunette girl replied and thought over what the problem might be. "And it can't be Davis because you'd be in here yelling and complaining about him instead of acting the way you are."

A smile formed on Yolei's lips before she genuinely laughed at her friend's observation of her friendship with Davis. "No, the problem is definitely not Davis for once. It's not my brothers or sisters either. It's not even school or work."

"Well that's a first," Kari laughed too. "So what's up?"

"You're single, right?" Yolei cocked her head to her right as she asked the question.

"Yeah," Kari lied to keep her relationship with TK a secret. She hated lying to her friend but she knew it was for the best. Besides, Yolei had a reputation of not being able to keep secrets.

"Do you know what it is like to have feelings for someone that you can't have as a boyfriend?" Yolei asked in a nervous manner as she fidgeted with her hair.

The question instantly made Kari think back to the way she felt before she admitted her true feelings to TK. She was worried that he couldn't return them and what the damage might have been to their friendship if she did admit them. Kari felt like she couldn't risk damaging her friendship with the blonde boy so she kept her feelings hidden until that day they make her kiss him. She was glad that she did take the risk because now they were closer than ever.

Yolei took her friend's lack of reply as sign that she wasn't making herself clear enough. "I mean I have feelings for a friend and I'm not sure if he will be able to return them. I'm worried that if I admit my feelings to him then it might damage our friendship if he rejects me. It might also damage other friendships if I tell him how I feel regardless of whether he accepts my feelings or not."

"I guess so," Kari reluctantly replied as she realised that she would have to be careful with her choice of words during this conversation. The wrong word in the wrong place could expose her secret relationship with TK.

Yolei's face lit up with hope as she realised she might not be the only person in this type of predicament. "I mean feelings like deeply caring for them or loving everything about them. From their beautiful eyes that you can easily get lost in to their cute smile that you can't get enough of when you see it. They have a laugh that always makes you laugh and brightens up your day."

Kari thought over Yolei's words and she started trying to work out who her friend was describing. An image of TK suddenly flashed into her mind because those were definitely things she would use to describe her secret boyfriend. The brunette started to feel threatened, jealous and concerned. She felt that she might have to face competition for TK from one of her friends.

"He's a year younger than me but lots of girls at school want to date him, regardless of their age. He is also a Digidestined. He's had bad things happen to him in the past but I think I can help him with them," Yolei added as she thought over all the things she liked about this boy.

"I have helped him overcome one or two of his demons already," the purple haired girl continued, which only made Kari's worries deepen further. "And he is really nice to me. He's always willing to help me with any problem I have. He is always there for me to speak to when I need to talk to someone."

Kari knew she would describe TK in that way. She knew lots of girls in their school wanted to date the blonde boy because he was such an attractive and kind guy. Who wouldn't want to date him? The brunette teen found herself hoping her friend wasn't one of those girls chasing him at school and decided to add a few descriptions of her own to the list to see if her description of TK matched that of the boy Yolei liked.

"He's really kind and gentle too," the brunette girl added in a sheepish manner. "He has a great sense of humour and can always put a smile on your face. He's athletic too and is developing a gorgeous body. He is really into his sports."

Yolei smiled as she felt Kari understood her and might even know who she was talking about. It gave her the confidence to continue describing the boy in hope that she might be able to get some advice from the younger girl.

"He's not just athletic, he's smart too," the purple haired girl added. "He's in the top classes for everything at school. He is even fluent in three languages."

Kari knew her friend was talking about TK now. She and TK were in the top classes for all their subjects at school and she knew TK fluently spoke Japanese, English and French. The teen girl had to remind herself that TK was already her boyfriend and that she shouldn't feel threatened by any competition because TK was loyal to her.

"He's loyal and doesn't like upsetting anyone," the younger girl added, knowing she needed to confirm her theory before she decided how she should react. She watched Yolei nod in agreement. "He's my hero too. He has saved me, and the rest of the Digidestined, on several occasions. It's so majestic the way he rides in on the back of his Digimon partner. I know I'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

"Yeah," Yolei nodded again. "He is so absolutely amazing and I love him more than anyone else in this word, the Digital World or any other world!"

"You love TK too?" Kari blurted out as her eyes and mouth shot wide open. A mixture of jealousy, panic and shock formed across her face. She realised that her older friend was in competition with her for TK's affection.

Yolei scrunched up her face as she gave the brunette girl a confused stare. "No I don't love TK, I love Ken. Why would I … Wait!"

Kari suddenly realised what she had said. She basically had admitted to loving TK and it was to Yolei of all people. That meant there was a huge risk of the others finding out about her secret relationship. Kari felt her blood rush to her cheeks as her face turned bright red. She placed her hands over her mouth and spun her chair to the left so Yolei couldn't see her face.

"You love TK?" Yolei asked rhetorically as she realised who Kari was talking about. A huge smile spread across her face because she had been trying to get Kari and TK to admit their feelings to each other for years. "You actually admitted that you love TK."

Kari felt so stupid for exposing her feelings for TK. She should have known Yolei was talking about Ken because the older girl had a major crush on him. The purple haired girl's feelings for Ken were obvious and not really much of a secret. It was just that the way Yolei had described Ken made her think of TK. The brunette girl sighed loudly as she wondered how on Earth she was going to explain this to her secret boyfriend.

Yolei laughed as she watched Kari's reaction. "I don't know why you're so worried about admitting it. He clearly loves you back."

"I know," Kari replied before she placed her elbows on her knees and buried her face into the palms of her hands.

"I don't know how you thought I was describing TK," Yolei said in a somewhat bemused manner. "He doesn't speak three languages does he? He's cute but I don't get lost in his eyes like I do in those stunning violet orbs of Ken's. I can see why you got confused by the athletic and smart description though, because it fits both TK and Ken."

"TK speaks Japanese, English and French," Kari mumbled into her hands at a volume that was only just loud enough for her friend to hear. She then took a deep breath and turned to Yolei with a serious look on her face. "You can't tell anyone about my feelings for TK."

"I won't tell everyone but I'm telling TK whether you like it or not," Yolei stated firmly, believing it would be for the best if she managed to get the two together.

"No no no! You don't understand what's going on between us," Kari shook her head and thought about how to make Yolei keep her feelings and relationship with TK a secret. She decided the best way to make the older girl keep her mouth shut was by telling her the whole truth. "We're secretly dating and we don't want anyone to know. You must not tell anyone because Tai and Davis will kill TK. And we don't know how everyone else will react to us either."

Yolei's mouth and eyes opened wide in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. There had been rumours going around the school for months that suggest something was actually going on between her two friends but she had thought they weren't true since she usually saw both of them most days of the week.

The older teen thought about it and realised it did explain a few things. She managed to shake off her shock so she could give Kari a reply. "So that's why you both seem so happy all the time and why you spend so much time together."

Kari nodded sheepishly. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll help you get with Ken and I'm sure TK will help too. We were in a similar situation to you two so I'm sure we can help as long as you don't say anything," she pleaded as she thought over what might happen if anyone else found out.

"Deal," Yolei nodded without a second thought, as she wanted all the help she could get when it came to getting Ken. "I'll keep your relationship a secret if you can help me get a date with Ken."

Kari sighed loudly again. She was relieved that Yolei was going to keep her secret but now she had to come up with a way to tell her boyfriend what had happened. "I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to TK."

"I'll do it," Yolei smirked deviously as she reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out her D-Terminal. She started typing a message on it and a look of horror formed across Kari's face as the older girl read her email out loud. "Congratulations. I hear you've finally told Kari that you love her. Don't worry, she didn't give me the information willingly, I had to torture her for it. She's in a real mess right now and she needs your love. You had better come around to her place and help her. Don't worry because your secret is safe with me. From Yolei."

"NO!" Kari yelled in despair as Yolei clicked the send button. The brunette slumped back into her chair and wondered how she was going to explain all this to TK.

* * *

><p>Poor Kari, at least TK will forgive her. What did you think? Please let me know by clicking the review button below :D<p> 


End file.
